This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A climate-control system such as, for example, a heat-pump system, a refrigeration system, or an air conditioning system, may include a fluid circuit having an outdoor heat exchanger, one or more indoor heat exchangers, one or more expansion devices disposed between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers, and one or more compressors circulating a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant or carbon dioxide) between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers. Compressors often make bothersome noises during a shutdown event. The present disclosure provides systems and methods for reducing noises associated with compressor shutdown events.